


The Celestial Prince

by PrinceBrigan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Be prepared to be at least a little confused for a while, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, M/M, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Rating May Change, They still ice skate because I'm weak, Viktor falls so fast, characters and tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBrigan/pseuds/PrinceBrigan
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov is the king of Rukovoditel, and the worlds most feared fire mage. Yuuri Katsuki is the Crown Prince of Hinomoto, one of the worlds most powerful water mages. On the night of Viktor's coronation ball, Yuuri, and the entire world find out that he is the last remaining Empyrean Mage. The strangest part about it all… Empyrean mages were typically… no only fire mages. Blessed by the highest of gods, those that wielded fire, and had the purest hearts were deemed suitable to have the title Empyrean mage. Yuuri is near forced into hiding in Hasetsu Castle, until Viktor comes along and changes everything. The two of them set out on a journey of life, love, adventure, and everything dealing with the celestials, to figure out why Yuuri has this power, and what exactly he was supposed to do with it.~Hiatus





	The Celestial Prince

Yuuri nods his head as he enters the dining room, sitting on the plush pillow atop the tatami mats. He looks to his mother and sister whispering about something as his father reads a letter. No one says anything until the servants finished placing breakfast on the table, a sigh escaping his father’s lips.

"Yuuri, how do you feel about the Nikiforov's?"

Yuuri frowned, usually his father’s questioning pertaining other royalty didn't come without a reason. He floundered a bit, trying to answer as honestly as he could.

"Objectively speaking, they are a fine family, if not seemingly cold. It has been many years since I have met them, that I cannot speak to their true nature. I am aware however; that you and Queen Ludmila foster a friendship, and that goes without question that you believe them to be a family befitting the throne."

“A noble answer son…but tell me truly what you think.”

Honestly, he didn’t know. As he mentioned he was very young the last time the Nikiforov’s visited, and he doesn’t remember much. What he does know are only the rumors that grow about them. That despite them wielding fire, they are as cold as ice, and have sometimes been given the name, the ice family… More so about Viktor, the crown prince being titled the ice prince. It was unsettling if he was being truly honest.

“I suppose I would say that I do not really know. From what I’ve heard about them, they are just and wise in their ruling. I have heard nothing more than the manner in which they preside among court. If you will recall I was maybe five when Queen Ludmila and Prince Viktor visited. Much has changed between then and now. I guess my honest answer was that if I was alone in a room with the two of them, I would be scared shitless.”

Hiroko gave him a pointed look at the language, Yuuri just shrugging. He wasn’t lying when he said that.

“Well, I guess it’s good that you’ll be in a room with dozens of other noblemen.”

His eyes widened, he didn’t know exactly what was being suggested, but he already didn’t like it.

“I received a letter from the prince himself inviting the Katsuki family to his coronation. Seeing the political climate in the state that it is, I cannot rightfully leave, nor can your mother or Mari who will be taking the throne after us. That leaves us with only one option, and that is you.”

Yuuri’s eyes widen, fear evident in them.

“No, father, you can’t send me alone!”

“I can, and I will. Yuuri, you are well beyond the age to be making appearances by yourself. It’s to be expected of you when Mari takes the throne, you know this. We may have coddled you too much as a boy, but we cannot do that any longer. While I am sure that Queen Ludmila would take no offense to us not attending, we cannot say the same for Prince Viktor. We do not have a relationship like we do with his mother, and I am not about to jeopardize our longstanding friendship with Rukovoditel”

Toshiya’s heart broke as he saw the fear cross through Yuuri’s eyes, the near betrayal that set there.

“Yuuri, you know I love you, but you must start acting like the prince that you are. You cannot stay cooped up in the walls any longer. It is not safe for you, nor is it wise to our people. You have enough power to quell any danger that we may face, but you cannot use it if you do not have the heart to. Yuuri… Son. You are the strongest mage in our family, honestly probably the strongest water mage to have existed in a very long time. You could have sway where Mari cannot, you know this. Mari is good in politics, and her powers are nothing to sneeze at, but you are vital to our success as a nation. This is not up for discussion. You will be leaving for Rukovoditel by weeks end.”

Yuuri looked to his mother for support, to Mari, for either of them to stand up for him. They both just looked away, neither of them having the heart to look at Yuuri. Standing, he didn’t even bother with a farewell before exiting the dining room, his breakfast laying untouched. Hiroko sighed as she put a hand on her husbands.

“Well, that could have gone better.”

“The blame sits on us, we protected him too much as a child.”

“I know Toshiya but be gentle with him.”

Toshiya shook his head, looking to where Yuuri had left.

“I can’t, not anymore. Our people are starting to say that we’ve become to complacent, I’m worried for the future. If they continue to see nothing from their crown prince, their trust in us is going to waver. Never mind that he isn’t becoming the next ruler… Mari can’t continue to be the only one upholding the Katsuki name, it’s his time, you and I both know this.”

Hiroko just looked at Mari as they both shared a look of understand. Something did not feel right in the world, the very air that they breathed felt different, and if Yuuri didn’t start embracing himself, then he might not last very long.

* * *

 

Frustrated, Yuuri threw out his arms in front of him, splintering the wood where the water hit. He let the power overwhelm him, dug deep within the pool of his mana to feel something other than utter fear at the thought of having to go to this ceremony alone. He knew his father was right, knew that it was time that he started to take his position as crown prince seriously… but the anxiety creeping at the corners of his mind paid his feelings no heed. He never went to social functions like this alone, usually he always had Mari there with him.

The irony that he was probably one of the strongest water mages, but had the weakest heart set deeply within him. His magical prowess was out of this world, and yet, any time he had to go to some sort of social function in the name of his kingdom, he clamed up. His anxiety skyrocketing nearly to the point of him not being able to function properly.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on the wall, his eyes glancing over to where Minako stood.

“As much as it thrills me to see you training, you need to stop. I will not have you over excerpt yourself and be left in a foreign land alone with barely any mana left. You will be arriving with the barest of guards, as this is a good will visit to the Nikiforov’s. Your safety is within their hands. Hinomoto being friends with them for so long is something that will not go unnoticed.”

Yuuri dropped his hands, looking to her. Sweat coated his brow, his breathing harsh. He really hadn’t kept track of how long he was out here, and it was apparent. He had two choices, defy Minako and force her to stop him, or go along willingly and not have to deal with the consequences later. The latter option seemed wiser.

“You’ve been moping this entire week, if you had gotten this angry at the beginning, I wouldn’t have to do this, but you decided to do this the day before you leave for Rukovoditel. Really you are an idiot sometimes.”

Yuuri just shrugged and walked past her, an arm on his wrist stopping him.

“Go get changed into something more appropriate to work out in at meet me at the rink. We can talk about everything while you are getting your stress out in a less destructive manner.”

He arrived at the rink within the hour, his clothes changed from his stuffy court attire into something lighter and easier to move around in. He sat at the bench nearby, pulling on a pair of black boots with a thin metal plate attached to the bottom. Minako looked at him as she nodded to the ice.

“Warm up while you talk to me.”

Taking practiced movements, he glided onto the ice, doing some of his warms ups before he heard her speak up again.

“What has you so frustrated?”

He thought about it for a moment, there were a lot of things that frustrated him, but honestly, he was more scared that anything.

“I think I’m more scared than frustrated.”

“Of?”

“Going alone… Not being good enough for Hinomoto, messing up. The list is increasingly long. But I think it all is based off of the Nikiforov family themselves. I’ve met them once, when I was very young, and so much could have changed between then and now. The prince is not his mother, and no matter how much you or mom or dad try to convince me otherwise, we do not know Prince Viktor like we know his mother. He is his own person. I’m scared of finding out who he is. I know this trip is more than just me going to attend the Coronation, I know it’s a trip so I can befriend the prince and keep the alliance alive, but I don’t know how. From all I’ve heard, he’s the exact opposite of his mother. Where she is kind, she is harsh, where she is methodical, he is cunning. If something were to happen, and I managed to slip up and ruin this, it would mean war for Hinomoto, and I am not prepared to hold that on my shoulders, I’m terrified to do that.”

He stopped speaking for a moment as he lunged, fingers grazing the ice before standing and going into a spread eagle and jumping. Being on the ice just felt right to him. In more ways than one. He had been doing this since he could remember, but it also helped that Ice was a byproduct of water. He felt more connected here than he did anywhere else. Which Is probably why you could find him on the ice more often than not. It wasn’t a common thing among nobles, this was more of a commoner sport, but he didn’t really care. It helped him be himself, it helped him feel normal again.

“Yuuri, I don’t think you could offend anyone, not seriously. You are kind, extraordinarily so that it worries me sometimes. The only thing you might do, is show Viktor how to be kind, and if that’s what he needs, then so be it. I don’t think you could bring about a rebellion If you wanted to. Just be yourself and everything will be fine, I promise you. Not to mention, these rumors, they are not true. You should know this well, your parents are not fools, they would not befriend a monarch of another country if it meant putting Hinomoto at risk.”

Again, Minako was saying truths, but his mind really wasn’t up for the task to believe them. He’d been so sheltered as a kid, only allowed to go out on Hinomotan soil, with nearly his entire family with him, to do any sort of appearance. He’d helped serval times when fires struck, or in helping calm the dying, ease the weary. He had done plenty of work outside of the palace, but never alone, and never with such foreboding consequences if he were to mess up.

“Go rest Yuuri, your trip is in the morning, and you parents want you up for breakfast before heading off.”

Yuuri just nodded, skating off of the ice, worried for many things he shouldn’t be.

* * *

 

Viktor leans on his hand as he tries everything in his power to not yell at the servants currently in his office. They’re only there to help, the coronation is less than two weeks away and the castle is buzzing with excitement. Viktor on the other hand, is dreading becoming king. He’s ready for it, he has every tool in his arsenal to become a good king but taking on the mantle is not something he wants to do, not really.

If he could pass it on, if his mother had just one more child, he would willing give the crown and the throne to his sibling. That, however; was not something that he could do, so here he was, forced to take it. He approves what he needs to so he can be left in silence. Some of his guests arrived in a week and he needed to ensure that the castle was prepared, despite how he felt.

By the end of the day he had snapped at several servants. He felt bad about it, really, he did, but at this moment in time he just wanted to go to his room and lock himself there for the night. A knock on his office door however; let him know that his plan was foiled before it even began. He called for the servant to come in, the man bowing lowly.

“Queen Ludmila requests your presence in her sitting room.”

“Inform her that I’ll be there shortly.”

The servant nods and bows again as he excuses himself, a long sigh leaving Viktor’s lips. At the very least his mother could entertain him more than his servants ever could. He stood up from his chair, exiting his office and making his way towards the royal suites, letting the servants lead him into Ludmila’s chambers before dismissing them.

“I don’t think I’ve ever quite seen you this happy before.”

The glare he shoots his mother as he collapses into the chair next to her would frighten most people, his mother however, always seemed to be immune.

“Come my child, it’s time for celebration.”

“Yeah, of course. I get to rule the kingdom, something I’ve been dreaming of my entire life.”

The sarcasm dripping off his voice was palpable, his mother only laughing before taking a sip of her tea.

“Viktor, I know how you’re feeling. I was much the same when my father passed the crown to me, but in time you will get used to it. You know I’m not stepping down completely. I will be there for you every step of the way.”

“I know mother, I know. I cannot rely on you however, that would be unbecoming of me, and you for that matter. When the crown gets passed to me, all matters of state and war are mine to bear.”

“You need not bear them alone. You have a council; you have me at your side. No one would look at you any differently for taking the suggestions of those wiser than you.”

“I will be king, no one is wiser than me, no one can tell me what to do, you know this.”

“Yes Viktor, but that doesn’t mean that you can’t listen to other people. Ultimately, decisions are based on you, they rely on you, but you can get _help_ , that isn’t something anyone would deny you of. Rukovoditel is so exceedingly lax. You know other countries wished they had our political climate. Sure, there are still dissenters in the nobles, but not as much as other countries, and they don’t have nearly enough pull to actually do anything. You will be fine Viktor. In the upcoming days, dignitaries will be arriving, and you are required to deal with them how you should. I do not need you lashing out at our allies, or potential allies.”

If it was possible for Viktor to slouch even further into the couch, he would. He doesn’t mind entertaining dignitaries and other royal’s but doing so now would be a pain. This was all really too much effort for him.

“Besides, Crown Prince Katsuki is slated to arrive before most others. We’ve been friends with their family for generations, and from what his parents have told me about him, he’s a good kid.”

“How early is early?”

“Exactly one week from today. His parents informed me earlier than he is not incredibly keen on this visit, his nerves seeming to get the better of him. You are to treat him well, I don’t think that boy has any other friends in the world… Become his, so he can become yours.”

* * *

 

Yuuri’s eyes widened as he took in the size of the Palace of Fire, it was absolutely massive. It nearly glittered in the sunlight. He knew that Rukovoditel was a large kingdom, but he didn’t expect the palace to be quite this… massive. Yuuri’s nerves only seemed to grow as they got closer. He wished that the sky-carriage would slow down, or turn back… But that wasn’t going to happen. And admittedly, fourteen hours in the sky was enough to get Yuuri to get off just about anywhere.

When the carriage came to a stop, he stood, ensuring that his outfit was still in perfect condition. He’d left the Haori hanging, not wanting to ruin it during the ride. The kimono itself was rather light weight, a gorgeous light blue with silver thread creating wave like patterns on it. The Haori was a heavier, made out of a much stiffer brocade. Slipping it on he tied it at the front, letting the Haori drag on the ground, the sleeve covering most of his hands. Despite the heaviness of it, it made him more comfortable, almost like being wrapped in a warm blanket, and at this point, he would take anything to keep himself from slipping into a panic attack.

Next to him Minami pulled out a thin black box that stored the circlet he was going to wear. It was silver, an intricate design to create the simulation of water without it being overbearing. At the front, a large sapphire dripped down and rested on his forehead. It denoted not only his position as crown prince, but the sheer amount of magic that he held within himself. When their arrival was announced Yuuri made sure his posture was impeccable, befitting someone of his station in life. The door opening to a blue carpet, leading out onto the floor before stopping directly in front of Crown Prince Nikiforov himself.

Taking a shuddering breath Yuuri walked forward, making sure to keep his head forward and his body as steady as possible as he made his way towards the object of his anxiety. He bowed deeply once he reached the end, not expecting Viktor to reach for his hand as he pulled Yuuri back to a standing position. Yuuri’s heart nearly jumped out of his chest when Viktor’s lips laid a soft kiss on his hand, a smile gracing the others lips, and a blush spreading across his own.

“Welcome to Rukovoditel Your Highness.”

If it weren’t for the carefully practiced speech, he made himself repeat over and over again on the ride here, he would have no words at all as he took in Viktor himself.

“It’s an honor to finally meet you Prince Viktor.”

Honestly, Viktor’s face was unfair. He was stunning, his features sharp, his eyes piercing. If he was being honest with himself, Yuuri wouldn’t mind staring at him for much longer than was socially acceptable. And again, if he was being honest with himself, it was an absolute shame that someone with Viktor’s reputation could be this unfairly attractive. He watched a smirk cross Viktor’s face before the other turned, walking towards the castle.

“It’s a pleasure. Come, I’ll show you to your rooms. I would venture a guess and say you would love to relax a bit before tonight’s dinner. You are the only one scheduled to arrive for the next couple of days, so we’ll have the palace to ourselves for a while.”

It took every ounce of willpower Yuuri had to keep himself moving forward and not running back to the sky-carriage and leaving. He wasn’t aware that he was going to be the only one here for a while, and it frightened him. What was he going to do in the palace a week before the coronation with no one but himself to keep him company? Even the sight of another royal or dignitary would be welcome to spending countless hours with Prince Viktor.

He supposed there wasn’t much he could do about it as Viktor lead him through the castle. The inside was much the same as the outside, the white marble near sparkling in the sunlight. White, Red, Gold… Those were the dominant colors of house Nikiforov and it reminded him exactly why. Viktor was a fire mage, and his power could rival Yuuri’s any day. He knew Viktor was strong, he’s heard the stories, but standing next to him, walking just paces behind Viktor, he could feel the magical energy radiating from him.

Most of the time, people tended to conceal that aura, so not to frighten others, but that clearly wasn’t Viktor’s prerogative, and it was apparent. Viktor wanted people to know he was strong, as well he should. He’ll be King come next week, and his power was absolute in the face of the council, he couldn’t afford to waver like Yuuri does. Yuuri tried his best to remain calm, the reassuring presence of Minami next to him helped.

Minami had been Yuuri’s personal servant for as long as he could remember. The younger boy doing whatever he could to ensure Yuuri’s happiness. Over the years the two had grown close, and at this point in time, Minami was the only friend that Yuuri had in this strange palace, filled with strange people. Yuuri wasn’t entirely sure how long they had been walking when Viktor stops in front of a door, opening it to let Yuuri in.

“These will be your rooms, should you need anything guards will be posted outside at all times to ensure your safety. As requested, the adjoining room will be for your servant here. I understand the pressure of being in a foreign court for the first time by yourself, and it is my hope that with him near, you will feel at least a little more comfortable. When dinner comes, tell one of the guards and they will escort you to the proper dining room.”

With a wave, Viktor excused himself. Leaving Yuuri to his own devices as he examined the room around him. Unlike the rest of the palace, this place felt much more like home. It wasn’t stark white and held very little color of the Nikiforov house. It almost felt muted and Yuuri appreciated it.

“Well, I guess this is my home for the next week. Minami, if you want to go relax in your rooms, you’re more than welcome to.”

The smaller boy turned to him, a question on his lips.

“Are you sure?”

“I’ll be fine, go, rest. You’re as tired as I am.”

Minami nodded as he left, Yuuri poking his head out of the room asking the guards to have someone bring him tea, they nodded and Yuuri was left one his own for a few minutes before someone knocked, his tea arriving as requested. Taking off his Haori, he draped it on the back of the couch while he sat, nursing his tea. Thoughts raced through his head as he tried to drown the anxiety of being in a land that wasn’t his own.

His first impression on Viktor was odd. He didn’t see the person most people spoke about, the cool and calculating gaze, or the fire of absolute authority behind him. He knew that most royals were different outside of court and inside, but it was hard to tell with Viktor. His mask seemed perfect at all times, and Yuuri couldn’t place if Viktor was being kind to him just because he was a Katsuki, or if Viktor really was vastly different from the rumors that spread around him. That level of thinking eased his mind a little, if Viktor was like his mother, then perhaps they could form a sort of friendship like his parents had with Queen Ludmila.

* * *

 

Viktor lazed in his rooms, taking a moment to think back on Yuuri’s arrival. The boy was much different than he had expected. He was quiet, exceedingly nervous, and absolutely adorable. It’s the first thing Viktor noticed when he stepped off the sky-carriage. Yuuri walked like a royal, talked like a royal, but behind that façade was a meek prince, unsure of what to do with himself. Frankly, Viktor found it absolutely adorable. It helped that he was very, very cute. His face was round, not exceedingly so, but it gave a softness to his features that Viktor rarely got to see.

He’d only seen Yuuri blush once, but he was instantly mesmerized, the soft pink gave Yuuri an even cuter appearance, and Viktor vowed to make sure he saw it more, no matter what he had to do. Rolling over, he pulled Makkachin closer, the poodle yipping and licking Viktor’s face.

“Makkachin, what am I going to do. I know mother spoke highly of Prince Yuuri, but I feel like she had other motives involved and I’m afraid that I’m already falling into the trap.”

Makkachin just yipped again, snuggling closer to Viktor. Viktor humphed but scratched behind Makka’s ears, cooing at the dog. If he was being honest, he knew why his mother invited Yuuri here this here a week before everyone else was to arrive. He wasn’t complaining though, he could imagine become quick friends with Yuuri, so long as he didn’t startle him. His mother had filled him in on Yuuri’s anxiety, Yuuri’s parents themselves going into great detail with his mother about it. It was very clear how much Yuuri’s parents cared about him, and if he gathered correctly, his parents really didn’t want to send him here alone, but they had to. King Toshiya had even admitted to his mother that they had probably coddled the prince too much when he was younger, and the consequences were finally starting to show.

Several hours passed, and a quick nap had been taken when a knock sounded at his door. He yawned, getting up and going to answer it.

“Your highness, dinner is going to start soon.”

“I’ll be right out, give me a moment.”

Closing the door Viktor walked over to the floor length mirror, straightening out his outfit. His clothes were always stiff and stuffy, it was a miracle that Viktor was ever able to fall asleep in them, but years wearing them had given him the opportunity to find out how. Give himself a quick once-over, he fixed his hair and made his way to the private dining room, Makka following at his heels. Dinner tonight, and over the next few nights would just be between him, Yuuri, and his mother. The two of them hoping that it would calm Yuuri down and invite him to start a friendship with the soon to be king. He arrived shortly before his mother did, bowing slightly to her as she sat down.

Propriety wasn’t something either of them were too concerned about when it came to private dinners, Queen Ludmila tended to leave herself at the door, and just appear as Ludmila, Viktor’s caring and sometimes overprotective mother.

“So, Viktor, what do you think about Prince Yuuri?”

Viktor’s eyes nearly twinkled at the question, his mother suppressing a grin.

“Oh mother, he’s adorable. Honestly, it should be absolutely illegal for someone to look that cute.”

“I invited him over so you could become friends with him, not so you could court him.”

Viktor just shrugged, a smirk on his face.

“Vitya, be gentle with him. His predisposition as a water mage is already affecting him enough. I don’t need you to come in and be a tornado that ruins anything that might come of him being here.”

“I know mother.”

Each of the four elements held their own characteristics and held a certain amount of control over that person’s personality. Fire mages usually tended to be fiercely loyal, extremely hot headed, with strength that could rival others. Water Mages usually were their opposite. Where fire was strong and heady, water was gentle and soothing. Of course, the upbringing of the mage also helped. Viktor himself was everything a fire mage was, but he was still gentle, and kind. His mother made sure of that when she raised him. Yuuri on the other hand, having been sheltered nearly his whole life, had grown up with a fierce protection from his family, allowing the waters overwhelming sense of emotion and feeling to take over.

It wasn’t a bad thing, not really, but he knew that the predisposition of Yuuri meant that he had to be exceedingly gentle, careful of his words and actions so not to frighten him. Yuuri’s parents noted that it was time for Yuuri to truly become himself, hoping that this trip alone would strengthen his resolve at least a little bit.

Viktor lost himself in thought as he watched his mother play with Makkachin, noting the lateness of the man of the hour. He hoped everything was alright, nearly wanting to send a servant to check on him when the doors opened.

“His highness, Crown Prince Yuuri of Hinomoto has arrived.”

Yuuri bowed deeply, a blush present on his face.

“Please forgive my rudeness of being late. I overslept and didn’t let anyone know to wake me earlier.”

When Yuuri stood up Viktor could note the sleep still present in Yuuri’s eyes, his impeccable hair from earlier brushed back in his rush to get here. His mother stood up, walking over to Yuuri, taking his hand.

“Do not worry Prince Yuuri. I take no offense to it as I imagine your ride over here was exhausting. Please, take a seat, dinner will be served shortly.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty, please again, forgive me.”

“Hush dear, you can just call me Ludmila in private. I’ve been friends with your parents for longer than you’ve been alive, I will not allow propriety.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened as he nodded, surprised by the gesture and the loyalty to his parents that she showed. He walked in further making his way to his seat when he spotted Makkachin, stopping. Something like sadness washed over his face before Makkachin bounded over to him and nearly knocking him over. All proper etiquette hit the door running when Yuuri knelt down, cooing at Makka. It was probably the cutest thing Viktor had ever witnessed, and it nearly melted him on the spot.

Viktor cleared his throat, getting Makka’s attention.

“Behave Makka, I don’t need you killing our guest before he even has a moment to sit and eat his dinner.”

That brought Yuuri out of the moment as another blush graced his face, Viktor wasn’t sure if he could handle much more of this. Yuuri stood up straight, giving Makka one more pet before going to take his seat, the dog not once leaving his side.

Viktor put his head in his hand as he looked at Yuuri, smiling.

“You seem good with dogs.”

Yuuri nodded, looking down at Makkachin with a soft smile.

“I used to have a poodle.”

“Used to?”

The question was innocent enough but the look that crossed Yuuri’s face made Viktor wished that he never brought it up.

“He died a few months back. I had him for as long as I can remember.”

“What was his name.”

Yuuri stuttered, clearly embarrassed.

“My mother and I called him Vicchan, but his real name was Viktor.”

Viktor’s eyes shot up as he looked to his mother, his mother just shrugging.

“Interesting.”

Yuuri’s hands shot up in defense, trying to explain the situation.

“I swear I didn’t name him after you or anything. I hadn’t even met you when I got him. I just liked the name. Although in hindsight it is a little embarrassing.”

Viktor laughed, his mother giving him a scolding look.

“I didn’t mean to tease you Prince Yuuri, forgive me if I offended you anyway.”

Yuuri looked down at his hands, adjusting in his seat.

“You can just call me Yuuri. After all, propriety be damned and all.”

Yuuri’s head shot up, stuttering out an apology. Ludmila was the one to laugh this time, Viktor eyeing Yuuri with a smirk.

“Propriety be damned indeed. You’re so much like your father Yuuri, it’s a little amusing. I’m sure you are also well aware of his mouth when he’s in private.”

Yuuri just nodded as the servants came into serve dinner. The conversation was light, fun, Yuuri tending to keep to himself while he muttered answer to his mother or himself. When desert came out, he seemed to be coming out of his shell a little more, and it was a refreshing sight.

“Ludmila, I want to thank you. You’ve been friend to the crown of Hinomoto for all these years, and you’ve shown nothing but kindness to me today. I admit that I had my reservations about coming here, rumors and all about you two, and I want to apologize for assuming before even having met you two. I realize I met you both when I was younger, but at five it’s hard to remember, and when you are that age the entire world just seems so huge and amazing. I wasn’t sure what had changed, despite my parent’s insistence that you would be nothing but welcoming to me.”

The smile that came across Ludmila’s face was one that he only ever her saw given to him, and it made him extremely happy to find that his mother seemed to have fallen for this boy just as much as he had. His kindness and gentle demeanor were easy to slip into. It was calming to be around him.

“Yuuri, my dear boy, I understand. I regret that we had not been able to make a trip out to Hinomoto since that time, but I do not regret being friends with your parents. It’s hard to dismiss rumors, especially when they revolve around nobility that you are about to meet on your own. Trust me, when I first met your parents, I had similar shortcomings. I assumed they would be timid and an easy target it, suffice it to say, they were the exact opposite.”

Yuuri nodded at her, a smile spreading over his face.

“Now, onto a bit of a different topic. Will you join me for tea in my rooms after this? I have something I would like to discuss with you, and there’s a certain prince in this room that needs to go to sleep. He’s got a busy morning ahead of him.”

“Mother, must you treat me like a child.”

“A mother must do what a mother must do.”

Viktor just sighed and rolled his eyes, looking at Yuuri. Yuuri gave him the smallest smile, forcing Viktor to make another vow that he would try to get Yuuri to smile as much as he possibly could. Yuuri turned back to his mother, nodding to her.

“I would love that.”

With that, Ludmila stood, giving a pointed glance at Viktor that if she heard word of him outside of his chambers at all tonight, she would have to deal with both queen and mother. Viktor just rolled his eyes again, his mother flicking him on the forehead. He gave her a look of betrayal and she laughed.

“Goodnight Vitya, I’ll see you in the morning, Yuuri if you’ll follow me.”

Yuuri stood, nodding to her and glancing back at Viktor. It looked like he wanted to say something but thought better of it until he reached the door, turning back to him shyly.

“I’ll… I’ll see you tomorrow?”

It was clear Yuuri wasn’t sure if this was appropriate, the question barely audible as it left his lips.

Viktor smiled back at him, taking pleasure in the joy that filled Yuuri’s eyes.

“I would love nothing more.”

* * *

 

Yuuri woke early, confused for a moment as he took in the unfamiliar surroundings. Last night flooded through him as he loosed a breath. He’d been anxiety ridden for a week for nothing. Queen Ludmila was a delight to be around, and even her son, prince Viktor wasn’t quite what Yuuri was expecting. He was kind, exceedingly so that sometimes Yuuri thought none of this was quite real. Yet he had a snark about him, the smirk that crossed Viktor’s face on more than one occasion gave light to the fact that Viktor knew what he was doing. The thought still crossed his mind that this was all a lie, and they were setting him up, but he made sure to keep that as far back in his mind as possible, his parents wouldn’t send him somewhere unless they knew he’d be safe. He took a moment before getting out of bed, surprising the servant that was cleaning things up.

“Forgive me your highness, I didn’t expect you to be awake this early.”

Yuuri just waved at him to keep doing what he was doing.

“Don’t worry, continue what you’re doing, I’m just going to make some tea.”

“I can do that if you’d like.”

“No thank you. I can do it on my own.”

Yuuri smiled to the servant who just bowed and continued while Yuuri made his way to the little kitchenette to start heating up the water. He took a moment before he turned and addressed the servant.

“What’s your name?”

“Aleksei sire.”

“Hello Aleksei. If something like this were to occur again, please pay it no mind. I’m not going to force you out of my room if you’re doing nothing but your job. You’ll know if you’re not needed.”

Aleksei bowed, thanking Yuuri before continuing, clearing the ash from the fireplace to allow more wood to be placed. Aleksei finished just as Yuuri sat down on the couch, his tea made.

“Ahh, Aleksei?”

“Sire?”

“Were there any plans for a breakfast this morning? I’m afraid that I did not get the opportunity to ask.”

“No, your highness.”

“Then please, would it trouble you to have breakfast brought up to me?”

“No, not at all, I’ll put an order into the kitchen. Is there anything specifically you would like?”

“No, anything’s fine.”

Aleksei bowed as he made his way out of Yuuri’s room, breakfast arriving much quicker than Yuuri anticipated considering that he was awake before most of the castle. He ate quickly, Ludmila’s comment last night during their tea at the top of his priority list. He stacked the dishes gently, heading back into the bedchamber to dress in something light before walking out and asking one of the guards to show him to the area of his current desire.

Upon stepping foot into the room, his jaw nearly hit the floor. The rink was massive, well-kept as well. He could tell that it was magic that kept the water from melting, much the same as the lake behind Hasetsu. He sighed, wishing he had the foresight to bring his skates with him, though how was he when he didn’t even know that the Nikiforov’s had something like this.

He sat down on the bench, looking out onto the ice, it calmed him, not as much as being on it, but it helped his nerves. A white box caught his attention out of the corner of his eye, an envelope addressed to him sitting on top. His curiosity was certainly peaked as he opened the letter.

_Yuuri,_

_I had these made for you. I figured your parents wouldn’t have thought to tell you to bring your own pair. Please, use this room as you see fit, it gets so little use nowadays and it saddens me. If there is something wrong with the fit, please let me know and I’ll have them fixed as soon as possible._

_Queen Ludmila_

Yuuri opened this box, a small gasp coming from him as he looked at the skates inside. They were white, a soft pearl sheen coating them. The steel bar that allowed him to skate was pristine, thinner than he was used to. He wondered what it would feel like to skate on them. It almost felt rude to use such a pair of fine skates like this, but they were a gift to him, and he didn’t want to disappoint the Queen.

With his skates on and laced, he made his way to the ice, the skates were a lot lighter than he was used to, but it allowed his feet to move a little more freely. Testing them, he skated around the perimeter for a while before adjusting enough to the new weight, and the slimmer feel of the blade hitting the ice.

With a grin he danced, letting everything go as he glided across the ice, letting him just be _Yuuri_ for once. It felt nice, letting it all go. Letting the stress of yesterday melt away as he let his body just do what it wanted, not thinking for a moment about what he was doing and just let his mind free. He didn’t know how long he had been there, didn’t pay attention to the sun streaming through the windows. For this moment, until Viktor was finished with whatever he was doing, Yuuri was just going to _be._

Finally feeling the exhaustion creep onto him, he finished the dance, going into one of his favorite sit spins to finish it off. He was startled when he heard clapping, his gaze meeting Viktor’s who stood just inside the room. If he wasn’t already red from the exercise, he’s sure his blush would have been apparent.

Standing up, he skated quickly to the edge, apologizing to Viktor.

“Yuuri please, you must stop apologizing at everything you do. My mother told me that she lent you this room and I am not about to take that away. Not when I see how beautifully you danced. It’s rare to see another royal taking up the commoner sport like this, and as well as you do.”

Yuuri scratched the back of his head, looking down as he smiled.

“T-thank you. I’ve been skating since I was little, it always helped me calm down, or just fight through whatever my mind decided to plague me with that day.”

Taking a moment, he noticed Viktor’s shoes, the same as his, except the blade was gold.

“You’re wearing skates?”

“You are not the only one who knows how to move on the ice. This room was created for my grandfather and I took up the sport when I was little as well. I haven’t had the chance to skate as much as I would like to, so I’m glad it’s getting more use. Do you mind if I show you?”

Yuuri shook his head as he got off the ice, going to stand next to the fencing around the ice as he watched Viktor fiddle with something.

Viktor smiled before taking off into the center of the ice, remembering the way that Yuuri’s body moved. It was clear that he had been doing this for a long time, he had flexibility that was not uncommon in that of a solider, even more so. His limbs looked so elongated when he danced, making Yuuri seem even more beautiful that he already was. Taking a moment to breathe, to remember what he hadn’t done in so long he took off, relishing in the feeling of Yuuri’s eyes glued to him as he skated. Yuuri was good, but Viktor was better. Even without the constant practice he used to do. His body moved how he wanted it to, he landed all of his jumps. It was breath taking.

Viktor finished as his arms moved up his body, his back arched ever so slightly while his arms stretched out above him. Yuuri couldn’t contain his excitement as he skated back onto the ice, moving directly in front of Viktor.

“That was amazing! I’ve never seen someone dance with such fluidity as you. Are you sure you didn’t lie to me when you said you haven’t had much practice? That was more than I think I could ever accomplish. I’m the water mage here and I thought that you were more in tune with the ice than I could ever be. Viktor, you were beautiful.”

The last sentence almost came out as a whisper, Yuuri very clearly enthralled with Viktor’s performance. A laugh escaped him as he put his hand under Yuuri’s chin, lifting it up as he moved forward so their foreheads were nearly touching.

“Nothing is quite as beautiful as you Yuuri.”

Viktor pushed away, leaving Yuuri stranded on the ice, fishing for something as his face burnt red. It was a few moments before Yuuri joined him on the bench to take his skates off, the other making sure the blades were dry before he placed them back in the box.

“I need to remember to thank your mother, she gifted me these. Apparently, my parents have a very large mouth.”

“Guess you didn’t expect to come here and be entertained.”

“Ahh… no, no I didn’t.”

Viktor looked at Yuuri as he seemed to almost crumple in on himself. It was clear that he still held reservations about them, which makes sense. Viktor won’t deny Yuuri that, nor scold him for it. He just hoped that by the weeks end Yuuri might feel a little differently about them.

The next days were spent much more joyously than the first. Viktor’s workload got reduced, his mother saying that his upcoming coronation and the guest that he held within the castle were much more important than him stressing himself out about a thing or two here before he was even king. He knew the real reason was that she wanted to make sure Yuuri felt safe here, more than anything. She wanted to make sure that she didn’t disappoint the Katsuki’s. They were important to her, and the last thing she would want to do is make it seem like she didn’t care about their son. That was the exact opposite. She cared for him, deeply. She remembered visiting him when he was five, seeing the absolute power of joy that he held over everything that he looked at. The smiles, the laughter, it was something that she wanted to keep in him, and it seemed as Yuuri aged, he had lost that wonder, that amusement.

Viktor didn’t think he could love his mother any more, but she was proving that theory difficult. Even Yuuri had a hard time not loving her. The two of them spent nearly dusk until dawn with each other. Viktor showing Yuuri the castle or having tea out in the gardens. It was… Well it was fun, enjoyable. Viktor’s mission to make sure that he kept Yuuri blushing or smiling was going well as the other prince seemed to warm up to him. He stopped holding back his laughs, his snarky replies. He enjoyed it; it was like a small victory any time Yuuri did it.

Yuuri on the other hand was completely mesmerized by Viktor, but his voice, his face… That damn face, he still cursed it every time he had to look at it, which was a lot considering that they spent nearly the entire day for the past four days with each other. Viktor wasn’t anything like the rumors. He wasn’t hard, or unkind. Yes, he was stubborn, thick-headed, and very, very determined, but it was endearing. Yuuri started to curse that he spent the first day and a half thinking that the Nikiforov’s were planning something and didn’t just instead enjoy his time here like he should have. He still had a few days to make up for it though, and he certainly would try by the time the Coronation rolled around.

The morning of the fifth day found Yuuri and Viktor in the sparring ring as servants and other palace guards looked on. They circled each other, calculating the other’s moves before deciding on the proper approach. It was clear that Viktor was more experience when it came to dueling other people. Yuuri tended to only fight Minami, Mari, or Minako. Noting have the experience that Viktor clearly showed didn’t put a damper on his spirit though. There was a reason he was considered one of the strongest Water Mages in the world, he had a backing to his power, and he would prove it to Viktor.

He took a breath in, filling the floor under him with a thin layer of water. The one thing Yuuri had over Viktor was his element, Fire was weak to water, but that didn’t mean that he was going to win. Viktor smirked, clearly sensing the plan that Yuuri had.

“My, my, I didn’t think that Crown Prince Yuuri would have such under handed tactics.”

“My teacher always taught me to do whatever I must in order to win. And seeing as how I’m the one lacking experience in fighting anyone other than a water mage, this is anything, and I must win.”

“Smart teacher you have there. I didn’t realize that under that exterior was a cultivated killing machine.”

“And I didn’t realize that under your exterior was a man who spoke to much.”

Viktor’s smile grew smaller, more calculating as he lunged, an arrow of fire going straight towards Yuuri. The other simply smiled and raise his hand, his water barrier dissipating the arrow as he stepped backwards out of Viktor’s reach.

“You’re underestimating me.”

“No, I am merely getting a read on your power. No one outside of Hinomoto has so much as seen you let a drop of water drip from your hand. You are a closely guarded secret that the world wants to know much about.”

“Better to be the mouse with a mass of hidden power than the wolf with a shocking amount of attitude and nothing to back him up.”

Yuuri swept his foot out, catching Viktor’s leg as the other ran towards him. Instead of falling, he popped his hand out and pushed off the ground in a one-handed summersault. It was clear that the both of them were toying each other, waiting for the other to make the first real move. Sure, Yuuri didn’t have experience, but in terms of his magic, he was wise beyond his years and extremely confident. It was a side of Yuuri that Viktor loved seeing, the confidence radiating off of him was infectious.

“How are you with swords?”

“I’m decent, why do you ask?”

“Want to make this more interesting?”

Yuuri shot an eyebrow up out of curiosity, never letting his guard down. He nodded as he watched Viktor drop his stance, running to the corner to grab two dulled swords. Yuuri’s swordsmanship was fine, above average considering he was the prince, but he much preferred magic over swords, though he supposed that combining the two might be just as fun as just a regular magic duel.

Viktor walked back, tossing the sword to Yuuri who caught it, twirling it in his hand to examine and get used to the weight. Once he adjusted to it, he took his stance, pointing his sword at Viktor.

“I figured since we are both pretty on par in terms of magical prowess, we ought to throw this factor in a well.”

“Fair enough, first knockdown wins.”

“Agreed.”

They both took a moment to look at each other before they lunged, sword meeting sword, fire meeting water. Yuuri enjoyed this much more, he enjoyed having to keep himself aware of everything. When swords clashed, water came in behind, where water struck, steam rose. It was an interesting duel and the guards were clearly having a time of it as they started to cheer, some for Viktor, most for Yuuri. They’d seen him fight time after time, never once losing to any of the guards on the palace grounds, and now that there was someone who matched his strength in almost every way, there was a real possibility that he might lose.  

Viktor lunged for an opening, catching the hilt of Yuuri’s sword, ripping it out of the others grasp. Yuuri shouted as the sword flew across the arena, too far for him to reach. He took a step back, Viktor advancing on him, Yuuri looked around, trying to get a grasp of what he could do to get out of the situation, Viktor had him at both sword and flame, he needed to do something to escape. Viktor was watching him with hawk eyes, waiting for him to make his move.

With a sigh, Yuuri feigned defeat, waiting just long enough for Viktor to let his guard down before Yuuri threw his hands down, catching Viktor off guard and is took his feet out from under him with a wave of water. Yuuri gently picked up Viktor’s sword, pointing it at the other’s throat with a smile.

“I win.”

“That was foul play.”

Despite Viktor’s words the smile was clear on his face as the guards cheered, shouting Yuuri’s name. Yuuri just smirked and made to back away when Viktor curled his foot around Yuuri’s leg, forcing Yuuri to fall before catching him and gently lowering him to the ground.

“Always keep your guard up until your enemy is dead.”

Yuuri’s eyes were wide as he looked into Viktor, the other man on his hands and legs over him. This could go on for hours if they really wanted it too. Yuuri made to put his hand on Viktor’s cheek, splashing his face with water instead.

Viktor sat up, a scowl on his face as he was now drenched.

“Always keep your guard up until your enemy is dead.”

Yuuri echoed the words back at him, a small smile on his lips. The guards around them laughed, Viktor barking an order to get back to their stations, light hearted but firm. Viktor shifted and Yuuri squeaked under him, nearly forgetting he was there. Scrambling to his feet he stood up, hand held out to Yuuri.

“I’m so sorry I uh… Well I’m sorry.”

Yuuri laughed, standing with Viktor’s help.

“No worry. Now, let’s go get you dry, shall we?”

Viktor nodded pulling him along, not entirely realizing that he was still holding the other’s hand.

“Uhh Viktor?”

“Hmm?”

Yuuri tugged at his hand, Viktor realizing what was going on as he dropped it, keeping his face forward.

Yuuri didn’t say anything as he pulled his hand back, grasping his hands in front of him. It was strange, these past few days Viktor and his relationship grew into something that Yuuri wasn’t exactly sure about anymore. They were friends, that much was increasingly clear, but the touches, the forgetting that they were even touching… It was new territory, and he wasn’t sure how to feel about it, or what exactly it was. He didn’t necessarily mind, not really. And as he has admitted so many times to himself, Viktor is unfairly attractive. Shaking his head, he decided not to dwell on it much longer, whatever happened, happened… Not to mention, the coronation was day after tomorrow, and he was slated to go home the day after the ceremony.

The next two days passed to quickly for him, and he found himself standing in front of the mirror in his Coronation clothes, his mother sitting on the couch behind him. A black well fitted double-breasted jacket matched the even more well-fitting pants he wore. A gold stripe ran up the sides of his leg. Gold tassels hung from his shoulders, a golden sash draping across his chest. The high neck of the jacket made him feel even more restricted that usual, gold braiding wrapping around it. The crown he wore was golden as well, similar to vines intertwining, small rubies placed without. He looked good, that much wasn’t hard to admit, but he hated why he looked this way.

A sigh escaped his lips as he walked over to sit next to his mother, pulling on the knee-high lace up boots that finished the all black and gold ensemble. Hanging from the wall was his cape, something that was very rarely worn, but showed his status. It was massive, boarded with white fur, the cape itself a rich red color. It was set to attach on his back just under the tassels. The ceremonial sword leaned against the wall next to the cape, in just a matter of minutes this country was going to be his to command.

“I’m scared.”

His voice barely left his lips as he looked at his mother. She just smiled and placed her hand on his knee, giving it a light squeeze.

“As you should be. You’ll do fine Viktor; we have practiced ceremony more times than you can count. The people are excited to see you become the next crown, they love you Viktor, they always have.”

He just swallowed and nodded, stiffening when a servant knocked on his door informing him that it was time. His mother stood up, walking over to the cape and pulled it off, waiting for Viktor to stand in front of him so she could help attach it. Honestly, it was ridiculous. It weighed several pounds and stretched nearly six feet behind him as he walked. Entirely unnecessary but as a King, he had to show this sort of wealth to denote his power. Strapping the sword to his hip, Viktor gave a light nod as they made their way to the throne room. He heard a muffled announcement as his mother was announced, she quickly gripped his hand before letting go and straightening, walking into the room as the doors closed.

A few minutes more and his heart nearly fell out of his chest. _High Royal Highness, Crown Prince Viktor Nikiforov._

He had to do everything to keep his head held high, eyes straight, and get his legs to move him forward. His focus was solely on his mother as he made his way down the carpet, the cape trailing behind him with a reminder to the people _Do not fuck with the Nikiforov family_. A sudden flash of blue snapped his attention quickly to the left of the throne. There Yuuri stood, a firm look in his eyes, looking even more beautiful than the first day Viktor had met him. His heart receded back in his chest when Yuuri gave him the faintest of smiles and a nod. Turning his gaze back towards his mother he knelt when he reached the first step of the dais, letting his mother’s voice fill the room and his mind.

“Ladies and gentlemen, esteemed guests, I welcome you all here today to witness history. As I pass on my crown it is with hope in my heart that you will all continue to keep to the history that we have made. Through my reign I have watched Rukovoditel and our allies flourish. I do not make this decision lightly, but it is time that we had a younger, much more capable ruling attending to us. In the name of the Queen and in the name of our god Saion, I ask you to rise Prince Viktor Nikiforov.”

Viktor rose to his feet, looking his mother directly in the eyes as she nodded.

“As you stand here today, with the gods as our witness, speak your vows.”

Viktor turned, addressing all of those in attendance.

“I vow to uphold the peace of our sovereign nation, I vow to serve its people to the best of my ability until the day that I pass on, or I pass my crown onto the next in line. As the Queen and our god Saion as witness, I Viktor Nikiforov bow to you, to Rukovoditel and its people.”

For the first time and the last Viktor bowed deeply to his people. When he stood, he glanced around for a moment before turning back to his mother kneeling before her once more. A servant walked over, Viktor’s newly made crown sitting gentle on the black velvet pillow. He felt as his mother took off his circlet, a moment passed before he felt the heavy weight of the crown resting on his brow.

“Rise, King Viktor Nikiforov.”

Rising once more he chanced a glance at Yuuri before turning back around to face his people. His mother’s voice echoing through the hall.

“Long live the King! Long live King Nikiforov.”

The people around him chanted back, Viktor watching as those seated started to stand. One moment longer and Viktor’s legs start to move him forward, the people kneeling as he passed. Once he cleared the threshold of the door and it closed behind him, the people chanted one more time for him as he walked the short ways down the hall into the waiting room. He was shaking by the time his mother came into the room, he hadn’t moved an inch since he had come to stand in there, and the fear was apparent across his face. His mother’s softening as she brought him into a hug.

“You’ve done so well my son; you will do great things.”

A knock startled him, glancing to his mother, no one except them were supposed to be there. She just smiled and went to open the door, Yuuri walking through. It took not but a moment for Yuuri to notice the pain in Viktor’s eyes before he rushed over, his long haori glittering with the movement.

“Viktor, what’s wrong?”

As the smaller man came to a stop in front of him, Viktor couldn’t help but pull him into a hug, Yuuri wrapping his arms around him, even through the cape he could feel Yuuri’s hands trying to rub soothing circles on his back.

“Viktor?”

“I’m terrified.”

Yuuri pulled back a moment, studying Viktor’s face before placing a hand gently on his cheek.

“Sweet Viktor, what for? You have your mother here to guide you. I know my parents would be more than willing to help you in any capacity. I cannot say that I understand what you are going through, this is not something that I have to take on myself, the mantel will be passed to my elder sister. You can do this, you can be the king you want to be, the king that Rukovoditel needs. I hope it is not presumptuous to say, but I believe in you. I have seen you these past few days, I have seen you deal with nobles, with servants, you will be fine. Just trust in your gut, listen to your mother… Listen to your heart when appropriate. I cannot imagine you would be capable of doing something so grievous your people would not forgive you.”

Yuuri’s smile was so tender, so filled with genuine belief that Viktor was going to do good for his people, for his country… It was hard not to believe him. The thumb that caressed his cheek brought him back to reality, a smile replacing the fear on his lips.  

“Thank you Yuuri. And thank you mother, for bringing him here.”

“Well considering he’s entering with us, it’s sort of required.”

“Excuse me?”

Viktor nearly gave himself whiplash when he looked at his mother. The only people that entered with the king were his family, or in some sort of significant relation to them.

“Viktor, I didn’t make him your betrothed without your knowing, and I doubt even he’d be keen on the idea having only known you a week.”

The blush that spread across Yuuri’s face stated otherwise, but she ignored it, clear that Viktor didn’t notice it.

“Then what did you do? This is not the time to abandon propriety.”

“Viktor, I have been queen for a very long time, I know what I am doing. Just go with it, when you walk in Yuuri will be on your arm, but not as your betrothed.”

“Mother you are going to give me a heart attack and I have been king for only twenty minutes.”

“Oh hush, you are being dramatic.”

The shrug from Yuuri was a clear indication that he wasn’t sure what she was doing either.

“Well, as long as you have a reason for this.”

“I always have a reason.”

The knock on the door signified the end of their discussion. He let his mother lead them to the ballroom, waiting for the knight to announce her.

“Her Majesty, Queen Mother, Ludmila Nikiforova.”

That title felt so odd coming from someone. He didn’t know how long it would take to get used to that, considering she’d been referred to as queen his entire life. The guard nodded to them as the announcer on the other side said their respective titles.

“His royal highness, Crown Prince Yuuri Katsuki of Hinomoto, Royal Mage of Rukovoditel…”

At the same moment, their heads whipped to each other, eyes wide. Royal Mage? That wasn’t a title that they had ever used, and he wasn’t sure the significance of it, but clearly his mother had passed it by the council, or this wouldn’t be happening.

“And his Royal Majesty, King Viktor Nikiforov.”

The door opened and the two of them strolled down the steps, Yuuri still in shock over the title even he didn’t know about. The others in the room didn’t seem to entirely mind though, they just stared at the two of them making their way down the center of the room. They painted a pretty picture, an odd one even. Their clothes varied so vastly from each other, though the long draping cloth did seem to match. Yuuri’s outfit was much the same as the one he showed up in, but his Haori was a little longer, much less traditional than most worn in Hinomoto, and it was a significant identifier of his title. There was thread woven throughout it that made it sparkle under the lights, it caught people’s attention. Fire and Water walking together… This would be talked about for a while to come.

The party started off without a hitch, Viktor noted. He made a speech that he honestly didn’t remember. Danced with his mother, with other nobles in the crowd. Everything was starting to melt together. At some point in the night, a servant had come to help him remove his cape so he could actually move about, and Viktor nearly forgot about that. He’d been talking to some other foreign dignitary when he caught a flash of blue in the corner of the room. Leave it to Yuuri to hide when wearing something as obvious as that. He excused himself and walked over to him, bowing ever so slightly with his arm out, palm raised.

“Would you do me the honor of having this dance with me?”

Cursing himself for blushing constantly, he took Viktor’s hand, bowing back to him.

“It would be my honor.”

Viktor led Yuuri to the center of the room, the others on the dance floor giving them a little more room as the next song started to play. Their dance was much like the ones they did on ice, except this time, it was a duet. Two souls moving with each other, feeling each other’s body, one leading, one following. It sent a thrill up Viktor’s spine, how well they moved together without so much as a word. It was impossible to know at the beginning just how much he would come to care for this prince over the past seven days, but somehow, he had wormed his way into Viktor’s heart without him ever realizing it.

The dance finished with the two of them flushed, Viktor pulling Yuuri up straight from the dip they had ended in. Their eyes stayed on each other’s for a while, murmurs spreading through the crowd. A moment more passed before they broke away, realizing the entire dance floor had been cleared as nearly everyone in the room watched them.  Somewhere in the back of his mind, Viktor hoped for the day that they could do this forever, for the day that they wouldn’t have to part. Viktor knew that it was foolish to fall for someone this quickly, but his heart never did seem to listen to him. The smile placed on Yuuri’s face only seemed to cement that fact, for however long it would take, or whatever measures it would require, he would one day make Yuuri’s his… for as long as Yuuri would have him.

The ballroom seemed to come to a halt, eye’s trained on Yuuri… There in the middle of his forehead glowed a symbol far too ancient for it to be real. Where there once was fire, water sat in its place. Yuuri… Yuuri was an Empyrean mage, _the_ Empyrean mage, the first once in nearly a millennium.

Viktor’s hand grazed Yuuri’s forehead, touching the glowing symbol, a faint heat radiating from it. The confusion set in Yuuri’s gaze was evident, he didn’t know what was going on.

“Yuuri, you… You are an _Empyrean_ mage.”

* * *

Water Empyrean Symbol (What shows up on Yuuri's forehead)

The traditional Fire Empyrean Symbol

**Author's Note:**

> The coronation scene I wrote while listening to 'We Built this City' by Starship so that gave it an interesting vibe lmao.  
> If you are confused, good, you should be. ^_^ 
> 
> Give me a solid review if you want, I'm knee deep in YoI hell again and this is the result of that. 
> 
> Also expect updates every two weeks or so unless I'm feeling generous. I have a busy bit of life ahead of me. 
> 
> Twitter - @flyvolleybirbs


End file.
